Super Robot Wars P/Soundtracks
Super Robot Wars P's Music had a over 41 Tracks. Songs Bold marks as Extended Edition Only. Banpresto Original * PHANTOM SYMPHONY - JAM Project(Opening Theme) * Sonic Boom - JAM Project(Ending Theme) * 30 Seconds of a Perfect(Foke's 1st Theme) * Cracking Universe(Arina's 1st Theme) * Sword-Strike-One-Soul(Sänger's Theme) * Trombe!(Rätsel's Theme) * PHANTOM MELODY(Foke's 2nd Theme) * Future's Legacy(Arina's 2nd Theme) * The Returner(Soji's 1st Theme) * Oath By Starlight(Chitose's 1st Theme) * Matte Black Bullet(Soji's 2nd Theme) * She Walks Ever Onwards(Chitose's 2nd Theme) * Time to Come(Veld & Lottie's theme) * Season To Travel(Amari's 1st Theme) * With a Strong Spirit(Iori's 1st Theme) * The Day We Decided Not To Turn Around(Amari's 2nd Theme) * The Budding Power Named Resolve(Iori's 2nd Theme) * Hot Winds! Hurricane! Cybuster(Masaki's Theme) * Professional's Style (Saizo's 1st Theme) * Always Doing Things My Way (Sagiri's 1st Theme) * UPRIGHT ACCELERATOR (Saizo's 2nd Theme) * SCARLET ACQUIRER (Sagiri's 2nd Theme) * Wild Projects(Units Launch) * Unknown Freedom(Enemy Incoming) * The Dreadful Visitor(Ver. P)(Enemy Appears) New Tetsujin-28 * Theme of Tetsujin-28 Brain Powerd * IN MY DREAM Aura Battler Dunbine/Aura Battler Dunbine New Story Of Aura Battler Dunbine * Dunbine, Fly Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny * Thunder Clap Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Fleet Battle Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Silent Voice Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children * MAIN TITLE Mobile Fighter G Gundam * Trust You Forever * Flaring Fighting Spirit, Fighting a Detestable Fate * Though My Hand is a Burning Palm, My Mind is Clear and Serene Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * Don't Stop! Carry On! Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam/Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart/Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel Seven/Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost * Crossbone Gundam New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * WHITE REFLECTION Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record/Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening Of The Trailblazer * ENVOY FROM JUPITER * FINAL MISSION ~ QUANTUM BURST 1 * FINAL MISSION ~ QUANTUM BURST 2 Mobile Suit Gundam AGE * AURORA Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt * Theme of Thunderbolt Transformers: Super-God Masterforce * Theme of Super-God Masterforce Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God * BURNING LOVE God Beast Armor Dancouga Nova * Tori no Uta Brave Express Might Gaine * Hero of the Storm The Brave of Gold Goldran * Our Adventure * Great Archery The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL * The King of Braves is Born! ~Mythology Version~ * Genesic Heaven and Hell * Goldion Crusher Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture: Prince Of Darkness * Black Sarena III * Go, Aestivalis! * Nadesico Q&A Shin Getter Robo Armageddon * HEATS Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo * STORM New Getter Robo * DRAGON Steel God Jeeg * STORMBRINGER * DEAD OR ALIVE Mazinkaiser/Mazinkaiser vs. The Great General of Darkness * FIRE WARS * Mazin Kenzan Shin Mazinger Impact! Z-Hen/Shin Mazinger ZERO Vs. The Great General Of Darkness * The Guardian Mazinkaiser SKL * ETERNAL SOLDIERS * THE LEGEND OF KAISER Robot Girls Z * Robot Girls Z Mazinger Z: Infinity * Mazinger Z (INFINITY Version) s-CRY-ed * Reckless Fire Full Metal Panic!/Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu/Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid/Full Metal Panic!(Original Novel Version)/Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory * Fight M9 * Shissou * Tokkou Yarou? Diebuster * Topless * Buster Machine No. 7 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS * ETERNAL BLAZE(This song is from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's) * SECRET AMBITION * MASSIVE WONDERS * NEVER SURRENDER(This song is from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Detonation) Persona 3/Persona 3 FES/Persona 3 Portable * Burn My Dread * Mass Destruction Persona 4/Persona 4 Golden/Persona 4 Arena/Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * Pursuing my True Self * Shadow World Persona 5/Persona 5 the Royal/Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers * Last Surprise Starship Operators * radiance Gun X Sword * GUNXSWORD * DANN OF THURSDAY Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann/Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Lagann-Hen * Sorairo Days Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 * O2 Linebarrels Of Iron(Manga Version) * Kitei no Tsurugi * PROUD Rebuild of Evangelion * Decisive Battle * The Beast II * Sin From Genesis Macross Frontier The Movie: The False Songstress/Macross Frontier The Movie: The Wing Of Good-Bye * Lion * The Target * After School Overflow * Sayonara no Tsubasa~ the end of triangle Aldnoah.Zero * A/Z * &Z Valvrave the Liberator * Preserved Roses Expelled from Paradise * EONIAN Argevollen * TOUGH INTENTION Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon * Forbidden Resistance(Kindan no Resistance) * Eternal Story ~El Ragna~ Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion The Animation * Evolution Theory Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Smile Pretty Cure! * Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW! HUGtto! Pretty Cure * We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure Infinite Stratos/Infinite Stratos 2 * STRAIGHT JET * True Blue Traveler Symphogear/Symphogear G/Symphogear GX/Symphogear AXZ/Symphogear XV/Symphogear XD Unlimited * Synchrogazer * Vitalization * Exterminate * TESTAMENT * METANOIA Vividred Operation * ENERGY Space Dandy * Viva Namida Metal Slug Attack * Metal Slug ID-0 * ID-0 Honkai Impact 3rd * Nightglow * Cyberangel Category:Sub pages Category:Music Category:Musics of Games Category:Soundtracks Category:Soundtrack